demostracion de amor
by maka-chan
Summary: uchihacest. no se lo que piensas, ni porque me besaste. ya no lo soporto, y desidete a decirme lo que sientes. "-te amo sasuke--deberias decirmelo mas, seguido sabes?-" lemon, mal lenguaje, yaoi. enjoy! review plz


Olas! Ultimamente he estado medio pensativa, y bueno, escribir me deshago bastante y me quita todo pensamiento

Asi que me decidi a escribir sobre Itachi y Sasuke otra vez…

Ya ire cambiando cuando se me quite la admiracion y en parte obsesion por el uchihacest…(osea nunca, o cuando tenga 70 años)

Bueno, ojala les guste y ojala lleguen comentarios negativos positivos nutros o lo q sea =)

_Esta lloviendo. Que novedad. A esta altura del año deberia es__tar nevando, pero uno ya ni se lo que va a pasar con este clima. Con mi vida. Con él, las cosas son distintas. Sin él tambien. Pero eso ya no importa. Me siento mal. Avergonzado. Como pude caer en esto?_

_Yo, un Uhicha. Se que esta mal, que no debo, pero ese imbecil traidor…no tengo opcion_

_Soy tan debil. Mi odio no es suficiente. Es mas, no hay odio. Es amor._

_Lo admito._

_Cosa dificil para mi. Sobrepasa mi orgullo, pero me deleita._

_Solo por él mi orgullo pasa a segundo plano. _

_Se que estoy loco, desquisiado, y se que rompo todas las reglas humanas. Pero yo no sigo esas reglas. No me importa lo que diga la gente._

_Se que es un pecado. Um. Nisiquiera creo en Dios, o como quiera que la mayoria de la gente lo llame. Pero se en mi negro corazon, que lo que hago me llena, y me deja huellas._

_Literal y figurativamente. Y lo seguire haciendo, porque se que él tambien lo hara._

"_Una locura" a veces pienso. Enamorarse de mi propio hermano._

_Yo….estoy tan confundido…tan…_

El pequeño librito fue arrebato rapidamente de aquellas blancas manos, que con anterioridad junto a un lapiz manchaban de tinta y pensamientos las blancas paginas.

-coño, que haces, mierda, devuelveme eso!-grito con desesperacion el autor que aquellas palabras. El aludido no dijo nada, solo posó sus orbes negras sobre las paginas recien marcadas

-"enamorarse de mi propio hermano…"-leyo con una voz profunda, pero a la vez dulce, sin quitar un tono de burla. Sonrio de medio lado.

El menor se sonrojo a mas no poder, y le arrebato el diario con rudeza.

-te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas, menos en frente de mis narices, baka-dijo mirando al piso de roca de aquel lugar.

-es bueno saber tus sentimientos, aun que no me los digas directamente, hermano-comento ante la reaccion de enojo de sasuke.

-um…-

Un silencio se escucho por toda la cueva.

-tu no eres muy expresivo que digamos, itachi-reprocho dandole la espalda

-no es que lo necesite…-dijo acercandose a su hermano.

-dejate de juegos e ironias-bufo molesto. Itachi siempre era asi, con sus jueguitos sin sentido para él, dejandolo siempre perplejo-estoy cansado de tratar de adivinar que es lo que sientes-

Otro sielncio. El mayor espero a que sasuke se volteo para mirar al protagonista de su agonia.

-deje de lado mi venganza, para estar contigo itachi. Me dijste con un beso que me querias, y yo acepte ese beso, correspondiendote. Pero mas alla de eso no se nada mas. Decidi esperar a que las cosas comabiaran y me dijieras porque me besaste hace casi 1 semana. Pero no. Ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un beso-sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Peligro.-no juegues conmigo itachi, si no quieres salir lastimado. Solo estoy dispuesto a dejar mi venganza una vez. No habra segunda oportunidad-el mayor lo miraba sin expresion alguna. Vacio como siempre, pero hecho un nudo en su interior. Su hermano no lo conocia lo suficiente para ver a traves de su mascara infinita, vacia de emociones

Y denuevo, un silencio, esta vez sepulcral

-y no vas a decir nada?como siempre tan hipocrita, maldito imbecil. Me encantaria romperte la cara en este preciso momento. Juegas conmigo y mis escasos sentimiento. Bien entonces. Me largo-y se dirigio a la salida de la cueva

-no salgas, agarraras un resfriado-dijo friamente. El menor se quedo helado.

-eso es todo lo que puedes pronunciar, despues de todo lo que te dije?-dijo tratando de no activar su sello por la fuira que lo carcomia y amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo.

-te gusta burlarte de mi , desde pequeño…!-grito. Rapidos sellos fueron formados. Y despues de un milisegundo agudos chillidos de pajarons sufriendo se escucharon por toda la cueva y un destello segador brillaba en la plama de la mano del portador sharingan. Y con un fiero puñetazo colpeo el suelo, dejando correr toda esa enrgia destellante por todo el piso, electrocutando todo a su paso. Vió como el mayor lo esquivaba desaparecia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun con su sharingan activado perdio de vista sus movimientos.

Y sintio como su cintura era atrapada por dos largos y calientes brazos.

-vamos, que no quiero que te resfries, sasuke…-susurro el pelinegro en su oído

El menor trago saliva y una serie de senaciones y emociones recorrieron su piel, cabeza y miembro. Dio un suspiro, el cual fue ecuchado por itachi.

El mayor comenzo a caminar, guiando a su hermano a la pared mas cercana. Y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y la muralla.

-q-que crees que haces idiota?-pregunto nervioso.

-quiero que sepas lo que siento, ya que no soy capaz de decirtelo a traves de vocablos-le volvio a susurrar al oido. El menor se sorprendio, y pudo sentir el calor de su respiracion y el aroma de su piel. Y trato de safarce, pero sin esfuerzo real.

Itachi subio sus manos lentamente para acariciar el pecho desnudo, expuesto por su exibicionista vestidura. El azabache suspiro. Pudo sentir una pequeña comprasion acrecentandose en su trasero y en su entrepierna.

El portador del mangekyu beso tiernamente el cuello de su amante, dando pequeños roces con sus labios, sacando mas suspiros de deseo escondido de su pequeño ototu. Éste poso sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro. Itachi vlteo rapidamente a sasuke y lo miro direcatmente a los ojos. En aquella afasia se podian escuchar ambos latires de corazones.

Y luego el choque de labios. Una batalla se hizo frente entre lenguas y dientes.

El aire hizo falta, obligandolos a separarse. Ambas respiraciones se econtraban agitadas.

-itachi…-pronuncio sasuke.

Este no respontio y abraso a su ototou. Este ultimo le correspondio el abrazo. Ahora se sentia mejor. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

-porque eres tan baka y no me dices porque, o como,o si es verdad todo esto, o…-

-callate sasuke, tu sabes lo que pasa aca. Lo acabas de escribir…y es lo que tambien siento…- dijo besando nuevamnete y mas salvajemente al azabache.

Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, desaciendose de aquella camisa blanca que cubria el cuerpo del uhciha menor. Este ultimo se dedico a acariciar el negro y largo cabello de su aniki. La boca del mayor comenzo a recorrer toda el area de la cara del azabache, continuando camino por su cuello. Suspiros. Bajandos por su pecho. Suspiro. Hasta llegar a los delicados botones, rozando su lengua, haciendo circuloes. Estimulando. Un gemido grave hizo eco en las paredes de roca.

-itachi…tssk, para…-dijo entre semi-gemido suspiro.

El mayor no escucho a conveniencia y bajo hasta el abdmen, haciendo circulitos en su ombligo, y dedico una mirada de permiso al pequeño uchiha.

-tsk…-dijo desviando la mirada. Para luego mover su cabeza positivamente.

Sin mas, aquella cuerda mrada desdencio por los tobillos de su portador.

Y las amnos expertas del pelinegro se adentraron en la profundidad de aquel pantalon.

Otro supiro muchisimo mas cargado salio de la garganta del azabache. Bingo.

Un erecto miembro fue sacado al exterior. Nada mas, el mayor saco su lengua y se deleitó con aquel manjar. Sasuke se mordio la langua, dejando salir un pequeño hilillo se sangre de su boca.

-no te reprimas sasuke…-ordeno itachi-quiero que aceptes mi amor, quiero oirte…-

-urusai baka…tsk-

El mayor continuuo con su platillo, lamiendo succionando, absorbiendo, llendo con un vaiven cada vez mas rapido con su boca y mano.

-ksaaa…-y el menor ya no podia contenerse, poso su mano en la cabellera negra de su amante, y comenzo a mover sus caderas, tratando de marcar un ritmo, cada vez mas apido, cada vez mas profundo. Sintio un calor recorrer su cuerpo entero, hasta terminar en la punta de su miembro, dando un gemino llendo de lujuria y placer. Luego sus musculos se relajaron.

-delicioso-proclamo itachi limpiandose el resto de semila blancuqsina que se asomaba por su boca. Se incorporo. Ahora era su truno. Le dolia en demasia su miebro, y la presion lo estaba matando.

-necesita ayuda tu amigo?-pregunto ya sin pudor alguno

-ayuda tuya claramente ototou-sonrio de medio lado. El menor desendio hasta el nivel de su erecto miebro. Y bajo aquel pantalon. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-te quiere a ti sasuke-dijo pesadamente itachi. Y sin mas empujo sobre el suelo a u hermano y se posiciono sobre el

-tks, que?ahh, no, yo soy el seme-reclamo asustado. El pelinegro sonrio y toco la frente del menor dandole un ligero empujon-

-lo siento sasuke, sera para la proxima vez-y saco de golpe el pantalon del menor, junto con el suyo-te prometo que te va a encantar-y resignado el menor termino desnudando a suhermano complemtamente. Los dedos del pelinegro se dirigieron a la boca de sasuke. Y este extrañado de limito a succionarlos sencualmente, cosa que prendio mas al mayor. Ya no aguntaba mas. Pero como era la primera vez de su hermanito, debia ser cuidadoso para no lastimarlo. Despues de todo, lo amaba.

Introdujo un dedo lentamente en la rosada y virgen entrada del azabache.

-ahhh, duele tarado..-se quejo. Sin darle ninguna oportunidad introdujo de golpe otros ds dedos-tsk, estas deseperado…-

-quien era el que queria que demostrara mis sentimientos?- dijo mientas movia sus dedos circular y penetrativamnete dentro del uchiha menor.

-ahhh, ah-suspiraba el menor, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-listo?-dijo, sacando sus dedos, y podiendo la punta de su endurecido pene en la entrada de sasuke

-no…-

-bien…-y sin mas de una estocada entro de lleno en sasuke. Y dio un ronco gemido al sentir aquella compresion extrujando asi a asu amiguito.

-itachiiii!!!!!!-grito a los 7 vientos. Unas lagrimas salieron a carrera de los ojos negros

-va a pasar, te lo prometo-el menor no queria lllorar , su orgullo no se lo permitia.

-no, no me duele, es solo la emocion, es todo…-dijo con voz neutra, tratando de parecer normal.

-claro…-pasaron un par de minutos, para que la entrada del menor se acotumbrara. Luego comenzo a moverse lentamente, dando pequeñas estocaditas

-ahhh,ahh,ah,ahhha,ahh-gemia cada vez mas fuerte el de ojos negros, acompañado por roncos supiros por parte del portador del mangekyu.

-eres lento, mas rapido aniki…-y de inmediato las estocadas se volvieron en salvajes embestidas.

-ahhhhmm-gemia mas desesperadamente el menor. Se sentia en el cielo.

Una estocada milagrosa hizo tocar mas alla del cielo a sasuke.

-ooom, dale denuevo ahí, mierdaaaa, ahhh-

-ump…-dijo entrecortado el pelilargo, y volvio a dar en aquel exquisito punto. Las embestidas seguian cada vez mas freneticas y rapidas, empapando de sudor ambos calientes cuerpos, en busca de amor y placer mas que fraternal. Un amor pecaminoso, y unico.

Una corriente recorrio al menor. El fin estaba por venir

.itachi, me vengommmm-y arequando su espalda derramo su escencia en mabos abdomenes. El amyor sentia su fin cerca, sintio aquella compresion de paredes en su miebro, dio unn par emestidas mas y se corrio de golpe en el menor.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el piso de roca, exaustos.

Y de un moento a otro se vovieron abesar, pero tiernamnete

-te amo sasuke-

-yo teambien te amo aniki-y sonrio-deberias decirmelo mas seguido, sabes?-

-deberias pedirmelo mas amenudo, me cuesta decirlo…-

-lo note, y ya no sera ningun porblema-sonrio pervertidamente. Y vio por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo sonreir a su hermano mayor. A su ahora itachi.

Y cuviertos por la capa akatsuki se quedaron rpofundamnete dormidos.

_Una verdadera locura. Pero una inolvidable aventura._

_A no estoy confundido, estoy totalmente enamorado._

El lapiz dejo de escibir. Y cerro el librito de golpe. La mano de su hermano mayor junto con la de él tiraron a la recien hecha fogata. Aquel secreto seria quemado, siendo guardado en ambos corazones, y serian demostrado cada noche a escondidas del mundo.

Eso es amor, un amor de hermanos, mas que fraternal.


End file.
